The love of a Hanyou
by boobear1199
Summary: Can Inuyasha's heart be healed by Kagome. Well when he finds out that Kagome was almost rapped by Kouga that makes him angry, but will he be able to accomplish his goal or lose his life? What will happen. Read and find out
1. The love of a Hanyou

The love of a Hanyou  
  
Chapter one: Hurtful things to be done to a girl  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you always have to be so mean?! Its like your only way to stay alive is to thrive on making people hurt!" Kagome yelled at the arrogant half-demon.  
  
"Where are you going now?! We have to look for more jewel shards!"  
  
"What do I look like to you? I'm not just a jewel detector for you, Inuyasha! I wish Kikyou was still alive so you would just be happy and leave me alone! Go run off to the fair maiden Kikyou! Or did she run off with Naraku again?" Kagome bit her lip at what she just said. Inuyasha looked stunned and heart broken at Kagome's words.   
  
"I didn't mean that…I'm sorry….." Kagome said looking down at the ground. Inuyasha was confused for a moment.  
  
"Well aren't you going to yell at me for saying all that stuff about Kikyou?" Kagome asked waiting for the storm to come out of Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
"What are you talking about? Uhh…I mean, yeah you should be sorry! Now get your butt ready and lets move on!" Kagome looked sad, but walked away.   
  
'He'll never be kind to me. Even if his life depended on it…' Out of nowhere a whirlwind could be heard coming through the woods. Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention so he kept walking. The whirlwind stopped in some bushes not too far away from Kagome. Inuyasha kept walking until she couldn't see him. She started to walk, but then heard a voice call out to her from the bushes.  
  
"Kagome, my love, I have come to take you back to my cave at last." A man said from in the bushes.  
  
"Hello Kouga." Kagome said so quietly that it was quieter than a pin drop, but Kouga could hear, since he was a full Demon and could hear a lot better than humans.  
  
"Lets go then!" Kouga yelled triumphantly. Before Kagome could do anything she was on his shoulders and was going so fast. She started yelling for him to stop and put her down. Kouga stopped and put her down. Kagome looked at him and glared. She gained her ground and pushed him back so she could leave. He grabbed her by the wrist before she could make a step. Kouga looked at her and said,   
  
"You're coming with me."   
  
Kagome tried to push him again, but he wouldn't budge. Kouga looked at her then slapped her across the face. She looked him in shock and fear.  
  
"You are going to be the queen of my wolf pack and like it. You are my woman because that dog-turd could not handle you."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed. Kouga let go of her wrist and punched her on the chest. Kagome fell to the ground, gasping for air. It was only a few seconds before she fainted.  
  
A distance away, a certain hanyou could hear the scream.   
  
'What did it say?' He looked behind him, but didn't see Kagome there. He began to panic when he couldn't find her scent, so he ran back to the place that he had last talked to her.   
  
'She's not here.' Inuyasha thought. His mind was going wild at where Kagome could have gone.   
  
'Her scent is getting faint. I have to follow it before I lose it!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind. Inuyasha ran after her scent for a long time, but it wasn't working.  
  
'Whoever kidnapped Kagome is too fast. Who could be so fast that I can't follow them? Well there is Kouga and……….Sesshomaru!! He took Kagome! I'll catch that bastered and kill him for taking her. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air to see if he could smell her scent.  
  
'I can't smell her scent. I will run to the west and go to Sesshomaru's castle. He will not get away with taking Kagome.  
  
~.:A few hours later:.~  
  
Kagome woke up from her, from what she thought, nightmare. She looked to her right to see if she could find Inuyasha, but was shocked to see Kouga.  
  
'Oh yeah, that's right, I was kidnapped by Kouga.' Kouga was sleeping so Kagome thought out a plan. She got up very quietly and tried to sneak away from Kouga. When she got about ten minutes away from him she sighed in relief. 'I thought he had me there for a minute.' Kagome looked back and screamed with all her might. Kouga was nose to nose with her.  
  
"Going somewhere, Kagome?" Kouga said. He slapped her again and again until she started to bleed. Kagome started crying and moaning in pain.  
  
"You know what? I thought I'd wait, but since you want to leave so bad, I minds well do what I want and be done with you." Kouga pushed Kagome down and grabbed her wrist. Kagome's eyes went as wide as the moon was round. She was horrified of what was about to come. She closed her eyes as tight as she could so she wouldn't see him. She felt a stinging on her leg and opened her mouth to scream, but something flew into her mouth. She felt the long, what ever it was, going in and out of her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Kouga's man hood. Kagome let a tear slide down her face. She was humiliated, she lost her dignity, and she lost her pride. Kouga looked at her and could see the conflict in her mind and spoke to her.   
  
"If you bite me, I will beat you to death." Kouga said in a menacing voice. Kagome looked up at him and tried hard not to bite him.   
  
"Swirl your tongue around the tip." Kouga moaned out. Kagome didn't do it. Kouga glared at her and said it again. Kagome got fed up with this and jumped up and kicked him in his bare balls. Kouga fell to the ground almost crying like a little baby. Kagome took her chance to run. Kagome ran for her life like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"If Inuyasha got me out of this I would do anything he wanted me to do." Kagome said to herself. She ran and ran until she hit something solid and fell back. She looked up, afraid of what she would see.   
  
"INUYASHA!!! Thank god! Kouga was about to rape me and-"   
  
"He did what?!?!" Inuyasha roared.   
  
"Please Inuyasha don't leave me alone again!" Kagome screamed. It started to rain and get cold. Inuyasha hugged Kagome so tight that it seemed like he was trying to mold them together. Inuyasha looked up as he heard the wolf coming for his pray. Inuyasha's eye flared red and the tetsuiga started to pulse. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and shivered.   
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
Chapter two: The battle for a women's heart 


	2. The love of a hanyou2

Chapter two: The battle for a women's heart  
  
"KAGOME!!! Don't you ever do that to me again!!! No I won't let it happen again! I'm going to kill you!!!" Kouga roared as he charged at Kagome.   
  
"KOUGA! Leave MY Kagome alone! She is not yours for the taking and doing what you want with her. For what you ALMOST did, I'm am going to have to punish you!" Inuyasha charged at Kouga with Tetsuiga out and ready.   
  
'Did he just say I was his?!' Kagome thought while trying to keep her eyes on Kouga.  
  
"If I win, shit for brains, I get to keep Kagome and do what I want with her!" "Fine, but the problem is, is I'm about to make it so you never touch her again" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha slashed at Kouga, Kouga dodged, jumped in the air and darted at Inuyasha with his claws ready to cut any man down. Inuyasha moved sideways, grabbed Kagome, and put her high up in a tree while Kouga wasn't looking.   
  
"Stay up here and keep quiet." Inuyasha said in a low voice. Right as he turned, Kagome spoke.   
  
"Inuyasha…Did you mean it? Did you really mean that I was yours?" Kagome waited. Inuyasha sat there and acted confused.   
  
'Oh shit, I did say that. What do I say? I know.' Inuyasha looked at her, opened his mouth and turned around.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to know. If something happens to you, I want to know if it was true." Kagome said calmly.   
  
"Hey shit head!! Where are you?! Didn't run away did ya?" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and looked her deeply in her eyes. Inuyasha moved swiftly and kissed her and left to go battle, making sure Kouga didn't see which tree he was coming out of.  
  
"I'm here." Inuyasha said in a horse voice. Inuyasha pulled tetsuiga out again and got ready.  
  
~.:An hour later:.~  
  
Inuyasha was getting tired of fighting this wimpy wolf. He ran up and slashed his right arm off. Kouga screamed and ran away.   
  
"Guess that means I win Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled after him. He saw something shining in Kouga's arm, that was on the ground.   
  
"A jewel shard!" Inuyasha said excitedly. He heard rustling and remembered that Kagome was still up in the tree. He jumped up and got her. They came slowly down, Inuyasha carrying her bridal style. Kagome's arms were wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Kagome…I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now. Its been three years now since we started this mission and all the time I wanted to say something to you. I thought you wouldn't believe me because you thought I was still hung up on Kikyou. Well I'm not and…I want to be with you and only you." Inuyasha paused to see if Kagome would say anything. She didn't. She was in too much shock from what he said for her to say anything. Inuyasha continued. "Kagome, what I'm am trying to ask you is, will you be my mate?" 


	3. The love of a Hanyou3

Chapter three: Inuyasha…Don't leave me…  
  
"Kagome, are you there? Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Kagome was in too much shock to say anything to Inuyasha.   
  
"Ok, I see…I guess I'll leave you alone." Inuyasha said with a little bit of hurt in his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, I… AHH-" Kagome screamed as she saw Kouga rush back and grab Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kouga with menacing eyes. Kouga put a knife to Kagome's neck so he couldn't move.   
  
"Come near me and I will slit her throat." Kouga said with a joy present in his tone.  
  
"Kouga get off me!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"If Inuyasha lets me kill him, I will let you go unharmed." Kouga said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw him pull his sword out and throw it away.   
  
"Inuyasha! No! Don't let him fool you! Get your sword!" Kagome screamed. Kouga turned Kagome around slit her shoulder with a knife in his left hand and threw her out of the tree. Inuyasha jumped down to save her, but got grabbed by Kouga and slammed into a tree. Kagome hit almost every branch on her way down.   
  
"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lunges at Kouga. Kouga grinned evilly and shoved his knife into Inuyasha's throat and pulled it out. Inuyasha tried to scream, but couldn't. Kagome looked up with the last of her strength to see Inuyasha and saw the knife in his neck. She screamed Inuyasha's name and blacked out. Inuyasha looked down and dropped. He fell all the way down and when he reached the bottom, he picked up Kagome and tried to take her back to the village with what little life he had left. Kouga looked at him and left.   
  
'I'll be back to get Kagome after you die, Inuyasha.' Kouga thought as he ran up t the mountains.  
  
~.:A few hours later:.~  
  
What normally would have been a seven minute trip took Inuyasha three hours. Inuyasha didn't realize that he had gotten blood all over Inuyasha's shirt because he was in the dark and his vision was slowly going. He got back to Kaede's house and put her on a futon.  
  
"Inuyasha…..Where…Are…You…Going?" Kagome asked with her eyes still shut.   
  
"I have…to go away…for a while. Goodbye Kagome." Were that last words she heard him say and then he walked out.  
  
~.:The next morning:.~  
  
Kagome woke up with a terrible headache. She looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep. She got up quietly and walked out to go for a walk. She figured that she must be going through "Heat" as Inuyasha called it because he hadn't stayed at the hut last night. She walked until she got to Inuyasha's favorite tree. She looked down at the bottom of the tree and saw Inuyasha there. He was laying on his stomach which was unusual to her because Inuyasha never sleeps like that. She walked over to him and turned him over to see his face was pale and his neck was slit open to reveal all his insides. Kagome started to breath really fast and cried. She hugged Inuyasha's dead form.   
  
"INUYASHA!!! INUYASHA!!! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD." Kagome screamed. She lay her head on his chest to hear a heart beat. She heard nothing.   
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, oh my god what have I don't to you? INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed for the whole forest to hear. She heard rustling coming from the direction of the camp and out of the bushes came Sango, the demon exterminator, Miroku, the perverted monk, and Shippou the young fox demon who claimed Kagome as his mother. They all saw Kagome laying over Inuyasha, so they didn't see what was wrong with him.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?!" Sango asked.   
  
"Inuyasha, he's dead!" Kagome screamed. "I just remembered that Kouga attacked us twice. The first time was when I was alone and Kouga tried to rape me and Inuyasha fought him and cut off his arm. He came back a little later, but during that time Inuyasha asked me to be his mate and I never even got to give him a straight answer!" Kagome cried into Sango's shoulder. Sango let out a few tears as her friend had told her the story. Miroku let his head down as a lone tear came down. Shippou just balled like a baby. Kagome just couldn't handle him being dead. She never got to tell him her feelings about him. She never got to say that she loved him. She never even got to say goodbye.  
  
"Inuyasha…Don't leave me…" 


	4. The love of a hanyou4

I'M SO SORRY!!! I feel so embarrassed. Thank you for telling me about my mistakes and everything should be in order now. I'm new at this and I am really sorry for my mistakes. Everything should be ok now. Hope you like this chapter. There should be a lemon in a few chapters. Lot of love to the ppl who review this. Thank you all for being so patient with me and obviusly you all know my sn.  
  
Chapter four: …  
  
"Kagome? Are you ever going to go back to the feudal era to see your friends.?" Souta asked Kagome. Kagome did not speak.   
  
It had been a about a month and a half since Inuyasha had died and Kagome had not recovered. She hadn't spoken since that very day. She hasn't been back to the feudal era in about a month. She was beginning to wonder if she wanted to ever go back. Her heart was too shattered. Kagome had never felt so alone in her life. She dropped out of high school the day she came back. She gave up on living. She hated Kouga for what he had done to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stood from her desk and looked at Souta with her empty emotionless eyes. Souta knew he wouldn't hear her voice for a long time. He missed the sister that used to be so happy and cheerful. He mother was worried about her health. Kagome was starting to let herself get a little…unhealthily slim. Well slimmer than what she was. Her grandpa was out at a friend, that lived in China, house. He wouldn't be back for another week, from what he had told her mother. The phone rang through-out the house. Her mother obviously had picked it up because Souta was still with Kagome. She could hear her mother hang the phone up, run to her room, and shut the door. Her mother started to cry in her room. Kagome walked out and dragged Souta with her. They walked quietly into her room. Kagome bumped Souta's shoulder and pointed to their mother.   
  
"Mom, what's wrong. Did something happen?" Souta asked kind of quietly. Their mother turned around and hugged both of her children.   
  
"…Grandpa is…Dead. He died fighting off a warrior from the temple he was at." She said in a trembling voice. Souta broke down crying. Kagome clutched her heart and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and grabbed her heaviest jacket. It was snowing lightly outside. She ran to the well house and sat by the well. She started to remember all the fun times she had, had with her grandfather. She let a tear run gently down her face.  
  
'First Inuyasha, now my grandpa. Does someone want me to be miserable?' Kagome thought. She looked into the well and decided to have a visit to her old friends. Her only friends.  
  
"Yep, Kagome went back to the feudal age, mom. Souta said through a lot of tears.  
  
Kagome reached the other side of the well and met someone with golden eyes. She was so happy to see Inuyasha she hugged around him. Then the man that she hugged threw her backwards. She looked and it was only Sesshomaru.   
  
"What do you think you are doing wench?" Sesshomaru asked rudely. Kagome got off the ground and dusted herself off. She looked at him and glared. She decided it wasn't worth fighting him today. She walked slowly towards the village, but decided to walk slower so she could figure out what she was planning to do when she got there.   
  
'Should I actually talk? I haven't not talked to someone like this in my life. Maybe I will. I can't be like this forever…Or can I?' Kagome thought. She was wearing a big, thick, warm, black jacket that kept her nice and warm. She was wearing a black, long skirt and a black long sleeve shirt under her jacket. It was snowing in the feudal age too. She walked a bit faster because she really wanted to see her two friends and her kit again. Who she really wanted to see was now dead. She would never be able to see Inuyasha's smiling face or be in his protective grip.   
  
'Maybe if I had answered that could have changed everything. Maybe if I had told him my real feelings for him he wouldn't have been so careless, but then again, he threw his sword so Kouga wouldn't hurt me. Would Kouga have really killed me right then. I wonder where he is now. I would like to get my revenge on him as soon as I see him. I hope he has a mate so I could take her life and see how he liked it. But would killing the one he loved bring back Inuyasha? Of course not, Kagome. What were you thinking? No one can bring Inuyasha back.' Kagome thought to herself.   
  
The village was starting to come into view as she walked. She started to walk even faster at thinking of how it might be when she sees her friends again. She got to Kaede's hut and walked in quietly. It was pretty late and she figured they would all be asleep. She walked in and Saw Miroku…sleeping with Sango! Shippou was on a little futon by himself. He looked so cold and sad. His nose twitched and he jerked up.   
  
"KAGOME!!! You're back!" Shippou squealed. Sango and Miroku woke up and lit a candle.   
  
"Kagome! Oh my go I missed you so much!" Sango jumped up and hugged her best friend. Kagome gladly hugged her back. Miroku got up and bowed.   
  
"Miroku!" Kagome screamed and jumped up and hugged him as well. Miroku was kind of shocked, but hugged her back. Notice that there are no wondering hands. Can you put two and two together.  
  
"Kagome! We all missed you. So much has happened since you left. We wanted to come and get you, but no one could go through the well and get you. We have a few things that we need to tell you about Sango and I, and Inuyasha." Miroku paused. "Well me and Miroku are going to have a child!" Sango Squealed. Sango and Kagome started to jump up and down together like they used to about a lot of things. Miroku rolled his eyes and frowned at Sango. "Sango you know that isn't good for the baby. Anyways the thing about Inuyasha is…"  
  
Well I'm going to leave a major cliff hanger there. I know you hate me, but I'll update soon…maybe. If I don't get many reviews I'm not going to update till after Halloween!!! HAHAHAHAHA! I am that evil trust me or I could just forget about the whole story…Hmm what Should I do. Well Review and we will find out what happens. 


	5. The love of a hanyou5

Chapter five: How can this be possible   
  
"Anyways, the thing about Inuyasha is…" "Miroku maybe you shouldn't bring Inuyasha up. Kagome's been through too much. Lets wait for a while. Kagome, Miroku and I…Well mainly Miroku, the villagers, and a friend have made a home for us all. It's a three-story house. The first floor is the open room (The living room), the dinning room, the kitchen, and three hot springs. The next floor has eight bedrooms for all the kids, so when we have guests or it's just us we don't have to hear all the kids, so their under us. The third floor has six bedrooms. One for Miroku and I, One for you, and the rest are for any guests or whoever. You have to come and see it, it is beautiful." Sango said. Kagome was wind blasted. It sounded like the best home ever.  
  
'Three hot springs in the house! Wow.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Lets go to your house then." Kagome said excitedly. This must be the best thing that has happened to her since Inuyasha died. It is the best thing for her to be with friends and be happy.   
  
"Kagome, the house is yours too. It was mainly built for you because our friend built it for you. Well it was really for him, but he said that he thought you might like it more if you ever came back." Miroku said.  
  
"Who is your new friend?" Kagome asked in a curious voice.  
  
"Well he told us not to tell you his name because he told us he would kill me if I said the name because he didn't want you to be mad." Miroku explained.  
  
"It isn't Kouga is it because I want to kill him and if it is I feel so much hatred-" "Kagome calm down. It could be and maybe it isn't." Sango said. Kagome frowned and looked at the ground.   
  
"Lets go look at the house now. I want to see what is looks like." Kagome grumbled.   
  
'It better not be Kouga or he better run for his life. But who else would it be? Inuyasha's dead. Sesshomaru hates humans and…NARAKU!!!' Kagome thought.  
  
~.:At The House:.~  
  
"Here we are." Sango and Miroku said in unison. Kagome looked at the gigantic house in awe. The house was made of wood and the doors were mad of oak wood. There were windows, actual, windows in the house.   
  
'Wow I guess me leaving that book behind on windows really helped them.' Kagome thought. The house was about a mile away from Kaede's village. As a matter of fact it was in Inuyasha's forest. They opened the giant oak doors and walked in. Kagome looked around and was in so much shock that she thought she would faint. The house was like what one of the rich people would have in her time. The floor was made of pearl and there was a double stair case going to the second floor. There was a balcony all around the open room as you walk up the stair cases on either side of the balcony. The walls were decorated with real gold and gold roses. She rubbed her hands on the gold and gasped. It was beautiful. She past about four doors and got in the middle of the balcony. She looked over the railing and looked down Miroku and Sango were just standing there watching her. Kagome smile and waved. They smiled and waved back. She pulled back and opened the door behind her. It was smaller than the other oak doors which were obviously the children's rooms. The door opened into another staircase. She walked up the stairs. The stairwell was so steep and narrow. She finally got to the top and went into another balcony. She was even higher up, but could still see Sango and Miroku, but not only could she see them, but they were kissing.   
  
'Aw how cute.' Kagome thought. She walked around the balcony and looked at all the doors. One door said 'Miroku and Sango, second owner's of this manor.' Kagome walked on and read the next door. 'Kagome and Inuyasha, lover's of time, and top owner's of this manor.' Kagome re-read it and squinted her eyes to make sure that said Inuyasha. Before she opened the door she walked out a little and looked up. She just realized that the sealing was made of glass. After gazing at the sealing for a long time she slowly reached for the doorknob. The doorknob started to move on its own. It opened slowly. She looked at it cautiously and walked in. It was really dark. There was a candle lit at the side of the door. She took it so she could find more candles light. She reached a table and lit that candle and then all the candles in the room lit. She looked around her new room. It was huge. She had a king size bed. It had curtains around it so she couldn't see her bed. She walked over and jump on it. Kagome laid there for a while.   
  
'She could see a man in front of her. Kagome looked at the man really closely. She looked for a while. She saw the silver hair.   
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in a quiet voice. The man let his features be known to her. Kagome looked at the man's face.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! You're alive. Oh my god." Kagome screamed. Inuyasha opened his arms for her to come into. Kagome jumped into his arms and hugged him so tightly as if he would die…again. "But how did you-" "Shh my love. Do me a favor." "Anything" "Let me kiss you." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up to him. She came so close and.'   
  
"Kagome! Its time for the evening meal." Sango yelled up to her. Kagome woke up and looked around.   
  
'It was only a dream…' Kagome thought in sadness.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute." Kagome yelled down to Sango.  
  
"I'll send a servant up to help you out in a minute ok Kagome?" Miroku yelled up to her.   
  
"Alright." Kagome said. She laid her head back down and started to cry. She was going to be miserable if she had this dream again. Someone knocked at her door. A man walked in to see her.  
  
"Kagome- I mean Ms. Kagome-Sama What is wrong?" The man asked. Kagome looked at the man. His hair was wrapped up in a cover so she couldn't see his hair. He was tall. He actually was Inuyasha's height. Inuyasha…The man's eyes were golden just like Inuyasha's. She stared at him for a few minutes longer.   
  
"Ms." The man said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. You have the same color eyes as someone I know."  
  
"What was his name." The man asked in a nice curious voice. It sounded just like Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"His name was" She paused. "Inuyasha" "Inuyasha" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Did you know him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, I knew him well. He was like my past, present, and future." The man said. Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
'What does this man mean.' Kagome thought.  
  
"What I mean to say is."  
  
A/N That's it and if you want to know who this turban man is or even find out what the hell he mean review and find out. Tell me who you think it is. Could it be Kouga with the ability to change his eye color. Naraku playing a trick on Kagome. Sesshomaru. It can't be Inuyasha because obviously he is dead and can't come back. Come one ppl review. Make me feel special 


	6. The love of a hanyou6

Thank you all for all the reviews. I have been enjoying reading them and I am glad that you like my stories. I hope this chapter turns out nice for you guys because I have been working hard on what to write. Enjoy the chapter and R/R  
  
Chapter six:  
  
The man grabbed the cover of his hair and started to pull it off revealing beautiful silver hair.   
  
"I am Inuyasha." Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.  
  
"Inuyasha!! You're alive?! How can that be?" Kagome screamed for the whole manor to hear.  
  
"I never died. I was just out for a long time and demon's hearts can get so small that you think they died. I was the same thing. I never died its just I was out for a couple weeks and Miroku and Sango came and took care of me because you were gone and then I helped build your house. I was too weak to come and get and for that I am very sorry Kagome. Sango wouldn't have let me go until she knew for sure that I was ok. I still have a scar from the stab though." Inuyasha explained. Kagome looked at him in awe. She had missed him in this past month in a half than she would have knowing he was alive and being away for half the year. Inuyasha opened his arms and Kagome jumped up into his embrace. They fell back onto the bed and kissed madly. Kagome let a few tears come down the side of her face, but Inuyasha kissed them away.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again." Kagome said when they broke the kiss. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and put his face into her hair.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again unless you know I am really dead." Inuyasha said. Kagome hugged him tighter. She didn't want to let go, not just yet.   
  
"Lets go down to dinner before Miroku and Sango get worried." Inuyasha said. Kagome got up and looked around.  
  
"I have to change. I'll get in the evening kimono and come out." Kagome said. Inuyasha left to go outside of the room to wait for her. Kagome came out five minutes later with a beautiful kimono on. It was a white kimono with pink and red Sakura flowers on it. It went all the way to the floor and flowed out behind her. She wore some slip on clog like shoes that were white also. Her hair was pinned up with two butterfly pins. She looked stunning. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped off the third story balcony. He floated all the way down. Miroku and Sango came out to see where they were and looked up. It was a beautiful sight. The glass sealing showing the stars and the full moon as there two best friends came floating down. They were spinning very slowly the whole way down. Sango let a tear slide down her face.   
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm with the man that I love, my friends are happy, and we are all together again." Sango said. Miroku put his right arm around Sango and watched as the couple smoothly landed.   
  
"Speaking of being together, where' Shippou?" Miroku asked while looking around to see if he could see the little kit anywhere.  
  
"He's at Kaede's hut for the night. Kaede is here, but she is going home to watch him. He doesn't know there's a party. We told him to be good and go to sleep and that she would be back later. I didn't want him disturbing Inuyasha and Kagome tonight. They need this night." Sango explained. Miroku got a sly smile on his face.  
  
"I think we need this night as well, Sango." Miroku said. Sango looked at him and shook her head in a way saying he was crazy.  
  
"Ok, Miroku. But after tonight, I can't do that anymore because of the baby, you pervert." Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to them and they all walked into the dinning hall together. The could hear clapping as they walked into the other room.   
  
"I didn't know you were going to have the whole village here!" Kagome said to them. They all smiled. Sango curtsied and Miroku bowed to everyone before they came down the long stairs into the dining hall. Inuyasha stood there so Kagome could get the hint, but still didn't get it.  
  
"Just curtsy before you go down the stairs with me and I'll explain everything later." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded a little, then curtsied and walked down the stairs. Everyone was waving and wearing their best outfits for this occasion. Kagome smiled and waved back to the people. Miroku and Sango sat down at the table in the middle of the back of the room. Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Kagome's hand before she kept walking. Everyone in the room grew quiet. Inuyasha got on one knee and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I went to your time about four months ago and asked you mother to by something for me. You never answered the question I asked you before either." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked down at him and asked.  
  
"What was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a sweet, but curious voice. Inuyasha dug into his pocket of his black fire rat jacket and pulled out a little box.  
  
"Kagome, will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked and opened the box. In it was a beautiful diamond ring. It was a golden ring with a diamond heart and Sakura flowers on the side.   
  
"It's a customized ring. I asked your mother o get you this one because it brings out your heart." Inuyasha said. Kagome let a tear slide down her face.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I will be your mate." Kagome said . Inuyasha smiled. He could of sworn that he saw his mother's smile in Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't have been happier. He stood up and put the ring on her ring finger. He grabbed her other hand and started to dance with her as soon as the band started the feudal age music. They dance for about three minutes before Sango and Miroku came out and danced too. Then everyone in the dinning hall started to dance.  
  
~.:Later that night:.~  
  
Everyone congratulated Inuyasha and Kagome as everyone left that night. Everyone congratulated Miroku and Sango on their future baby as well. It was a wonderful night for them all. Kagome got Inuyasha back, she was back with her friends, and she had a manor for her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, what was it that you wanted to explain to me?" Kagome asked as they went for a walk in there garden. It was a huge garden. It was fenced up with cement all around their land. Even the God tree was part of it. They walked around on their stone sidewalk holding hands.  
  
"Well, I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I am the lord of these lands and now you are the lady of these lands. We own most of Sesshomaru's lands because all the other lords wanted him to be lowered and now we own his parts, but he still has his property on our lands." Inuyasha explained. Kagome's mouth dropped.  
  
"Me?! A lady of the, what lands are we?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We switched them around so we own the northern lands, meaning we are the ones to decide what happens amongst the lands since we own more than any of the other lords."  
  
"Wow. So I'm the lady of the northern lands. This is too weird." Kagome said.   
  
"So, I'm basically like royalty now?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome fell silent. They just kept walking until they came all the way back around to their manor.  
  
"One day this will get bigger too." Inuyasha said. They walked back into the manor and went back up to their room. Kagome walked over to her vanity table (The table with the make up, jewelry and a big mirror) and stared into the mirror. She looked at herself for a while. She watched as Inuyasha took off his black fire rat jacket and the white shirt under it off. She started to blush. Inuyasha sensed her change of mood and looked over to her. He saw her look away from him. He walked quietly over to her and kissed her on the neck. Kagome moaned a little at the contact. She stood up and turned around. They kissed slowly and passionately for a few minutes.  
  
I hope this wasn't that bad of a cliff hanger. No this isn't a dream of Kagome's this is the real thing. She is the Lady of the northern lands. Well review my story. As long as I get reviews I will keep writing my fic.See ya later 


	7. The love of a hanyou7

Chapter seven: Return of ass hole  
  
Kagome fell on the bed and laid there. Inuyasha stared at her.   
  
'She looks so good.' Inuyasha thought. He heard a crackle outside the window. A storm was starting up outside. Kagome flinched a little, but ignored it. They heard yelling down stairs.   
  
'Must be Sango telling Miroku to stop being such a pervert.' Inuyasha thought. But then they could hear a loud thundering noise coming up the first set of stairs. Inuyasha stopped staring at Kagome and looked at the door. Kagome got up and walked to the door. She opened it to a crack. She looked out just enough to see…Kouga coming out of the stairwell on the top floor. She shut the door quietly.   
  
"It's Kouga. Go over in the bed and shut the curtains. I want to take care of this myself." Kagome said to Inuyasha. He could see the look she had on in the mirror so he decided to listen. Kagome blew all the candle out and stood over by the window. Kouga opened the door slowly, hoping to see Kagome asleep. He could smell her, but he could only smell anger. He was too busy sniffing for Kagome's smell that he didn't even notice Inuyasha's. Lighting struck outside and he could see Kagome in the light staring right at him.   
  
"Kagome, I have come back for you. I wanted to wait until that wimpy dog died before I came and got you." Kouga said proudly.  
  
"Why? So you could get me when I was weak and so that Inuyasha couldn't get you for it later?" Kagome yelled in an angry voice.  
  
"You are just a loser and that's why you wait until the person is dead. I will not come with you, you fucking ass hole. No matter what you say I will never change my mind because I love Inuyasha and he loves me!" Kagome yelled even louder. Inuyasha sat on the bad smirking in pride at his future mate.  
  
"Where's the proof?!" Kouga yelled. This was getting old and getting old fast to him. Kagome held up her left hand and showed him the ring.   
  
"He couldn't of asked you because I made sure that he was dead before I left him there to die!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Well, he didn't die." Kagome said in a sweet voice. Kouga's anger had reached the limit and he charged at Kagome. He tried to push her out of the window, but she held on to him around his neck. Inuyasha jumped up and ran to get her.   
  
"Inuyasha, stay!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome looked at Kouga with all the anger in her heart coming out. Both the demons could have sworn they saw Kagome's turn red. Kouga grabbed Kagome around her neck so she would stop, but she didn't. Now Kagome's eyes did turn really red. Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer. He wasn't going to let Kouga take what was his away from him. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's collar and turned him around.   
  
"Get out…Now" Inuyasha growled. Kouga looked back at Kagome. Her eyes were still red. She was more angry than before. Kouga pushed Inuyasha back and jumped out the window to run back to his mountain. He didn't realize that their window was right over the ocean with big rocks at the bottom, but lucky for him he could slow his fall down and just jump off the rocks. Kagome got at the edge of her window. There was broken glass everywhere. There was water from the rain there too. Kagome got to close to the edge and slipped. She started to fall, but she grabbed onto a branch hanging right over the rocks. Kagome was getting really scared now.   
  
"Inuyasha!!! Help me!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha came out as far as he could without falling too. He was touching the tip of her fingers, but it was good enough. The branch started to make a cracking noise and Kagome squeaked.   
  
"Hang on Kagome! Hang on, I'll be right back." Inuyasha said. He went to the dresser and pulled out a black bed sheet. He ran back over to the window and put it out for Kagome to reach. She slid down onto the mud and was now only holding onto rock and mud. Kagome screamed as loud as she possibly could. The sheet was about a foot from her hand. Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of. He tied the sheet to the window siding and tied the other side around his wrist.  
  
Miroku and Sango broke through the door into their room. They saw what Inuyasha was doing and went over to help.  
  
"I'll hang on to this just in case it slips." Miroku said over the thunder and lightning.   
  
"Ok, Thanks." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha started to slide down the rock. It was about thirty feet until he reached Kagome. Their hands were about four centimeters too short.  
  
"Give me some slack Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled up to Miroku. Miroku untied it a little to give his friend some more rope. Inuyasha just reached for Kagome's hand when she started to slip. She was actually slipping off the rock.   
  
"Inuyasha! The rock is coming out of the side. I'm going to fall!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"Come on Kagome! You can do it, jump to me!" Inuyasha screamed to Kagome. Kagome looked at him with all seriousness in her eyes.  
  
"I can't Inuyasha I-" Kagome was about to finish her sentence, but couldn't. The rock slipped out of the side and crumbled. Kagome screamed.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha dove for her. He reached out to get her and… 


	8. The love of a hanyou8

Chapter eight: Wonderful changes  
  
"Inuyasha, are you and Kagome ok?" Miroku asked from up in the window with Sango digging her nails into her palms hoping that they were ok. The sheet all of the sudden felt light. Miroku pulled it up as quick as he could, but the sheet was torn. "Kagome….Inuyasha…" Sango whispered under her breath as a tear slid down her face. They heard a thump and looked over the ledge. Inuyasha had Kagome hanging over his shoulder and was trying to climb up the side of he ledge. He made a big leap and got back through his window.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, are you ok?" Miroku asked urgently. Inuyasha got up and laid Kagome down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah. Kagome just passed out, that's all." Inuyasha said.  
  
"We just need to rest. We'll see you guys in the morning." Inuyasha said in an existed voice.   
  
"Will you be sleeping in here?" Sango asked in a curious voice. Miroku smirked and looked at Inuyasha with his perverted smile.   
  
"Get your mind out of the dung hole Miroku. Of course I'm not sleeping in here. Kagome probably doesn't want that yet." Inuyasha said. Sango giggled at what Inuyasha called Miroku. Miroku looked at Sango and smiled.  
  
"Sango you remember your promise was to me for tonight right?" Miroku whispered in Sango's ears.   
  
"Miroku you are so terrible." Sango said and elbowed him in his side, but lightly. Inuyasha smiled because he heard what he said and looked away.  
  
"Well I guess we better go. See you in the morning, Inuyasha." Sango said. They walked out and went to their room. Inuyasha shut the door behind them. He looked over at Kagome lying on her bed. Inuyasha walked slowly over to the bed and looked down at Kagome.  
  
'I hope that's all that's wrong with you Kagome. I hope you only passed out.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'I would never want it to be like that song you had me listen to from your time "If I never knew you" because that song was kind of…wow. I liked it and all, but the title itself is just sad.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome started to stir in her sleep. Inuyasha watched her to see if she was going to wake up. Kagome finally stopped moving and laid on her back. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at Inuyasha and had a lustful smile on her face. He smiled down at her.  
  
'She's ok.' Inuyasha thought happily. Kagome put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Inuyasha made the kiss more passionate by sliding his tongue into her mouth. His tongue played with hers. Inuyasha slide his hand around to her back and put his hand into her kimono. He was going to unstrap her bra, but it wasn't there. Inuyasha pulled back slowly and looked at her.  
  
"I took it off so I could be ready." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha smiled. He pulled her kimono over her head and revealed her perfectly sized breasts. Well at least to him. He gazed upon her for a few minutes. Kagome looked at him and took off his black fire rat jacket. She took the white shirt under that off as well. He leaned down and put one of her breast into his mouth. His tongue flicked her nipple a few times to see its reaction. It swelled up and got hard. He sucked on it for a while and did the same to the other. Kagome tangled her fingers into his hair and moaned as he sucked on her nipples. He moved back up to kiss her on the lips. She started to take his pants off to reveal his big manhood. She pulled it on it a little bit and it got hard under her touch. She rolled him over on his back and pulled him to the end of the bed. She got on her knees and started to suck on Inuyasha's manhood. Inuyasha moaned for more. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She looked like she was having fun. Inuyasha could feel himself reaching his point a few minutes later. It was the point that he wanted, but it wasn't that point like having sex. That's your climax. Inuyasha came in Kagome mouth and she licked him clean. Kagome kissed him all the way back up to his mouth. They started kissing and as they were kissing, Inuyasha started to take Kagome's…Thong off.   
  
"Kagome, what's this thing. Do all the girls in your time wear these string thingies?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"That's a thong Inuyasha. Some girls wear them." Kagome explained. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
'I think I'm going to like this underwear more than the ones Kagome would wear under her night gown. She has no idea I have seen that though.' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha pulled her thong all the way off and finally got to have what he wanted for the longest time. Inuyasha put Kagome on her back. Kagome was starting to get nervous and Inuyasha could smell that on her.  
  
"You know it could hurt you since you're a girl and it being your first time and all. I promise I will try and make this as non-hurtful as possible." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I know it will her hurt. Inuyasha, is this your first time too? Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. That made Kagome feel a lot better. She had always thought that he had sex with Kikyou and that's why he loved her, but she was wrong. He only loved her for being his first love. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and pushed the bangs out of her eyes. He slowly put his manhood into Kagome's womanhood. He felt something snap a little and stopped. Kagome flinched. Her eyes got a little watery, but she nodded and said she was ready. Inuyasha slowly pushed in and out.   
  
'I hope I'm not hurting her. I saw her eyes water up, but I think that was from her virginity snapping.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome moaned slightly. Inuyasha smiled and pushed in a little deeper and harder. Kagome moaned his name as did Inuyasha moan hers. Kagome kept tangling her hands in his hair and rubbing his ears. Inuyasha let a purr and moan at the same time that sounded funny. Kagome giggled at the noises he was making. Inuyasha started to move faster. Inuyasha was starting to feel really good so he put one of Kagome's breast into his mouth. He sucked on it until he could feel Kagome tighten and then reach her climax. He did one more thrust and then let his seed fill her body. Inuyasha collapsed on Kagome, but Kagome didn't mind. They were both panting a lot. Inuyasha looked at Kagome eyes, but he couldn't see them. They were glowing like the mid-days sun.   
  
"Kagome? Your eyes are glowing." Inuyasha said. Kagome shut her eyes and opened them again. They were golden like his except they were a glowing gold.  
  
"Kagome. Your eyes are glowing a golden color. Is that supposed to happen?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"My eyes are a different color? There golden? Let me up. I want to see them." Kagome said. Inuyasha got off her and grabbed the robe on a hook next to Kagome's bed. Kagome grabbed her robe too. She got up and walked over to her mirror. She looked and pulled down her bottom eyelid and nearly poked her eye out with her long…CLAWS! She let go of her eyes and looked at her nail. They were long and sharp, like Inuyasha's. She looked back in the mirror and noticed that her eyes were golden, but they were a glowing gold. Kagome gasped. She pulled her hair back. Her ears were there, it's just that they were pointed.  
  
"Kagome, you're a full dog demon! The only difference is that you don't have a tail." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Oh man! I hope I don't have a tail." Kagome said. She felt her back side and didn't feel a tail.   
  
"Good. I didn't want one." Kagome said. She turned to look at Inuyasha, but he was staring at her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? Is something else different? Oh yea the markings on my face should be appearing soon, right?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Its not that its just that your eyes are glowing and it is really beautiful." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed and kissed him.   
  
"Well that was fun and exciting. We better go to bed." Kagome said. Inuyasha walked her over to her bed and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha turned around and walked to the door.   
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Well I didn't think you wanted to sleep with me yet." Inuyasha said to her as his ears started to go down.  
  
"Inuyasha, after what we just did you really think I want to be alone. Especially with Kouga out there." Kagome said. At the mention of Kouga's name his eyes flashed red and went back. Kagome flinched and started to get worried. She looked away from him and shuddered. Inuyasha could smell the fear on her.  
  
" Kagome, are you afraid of me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked back at him and shook her head.   
  
"Well no its just that your eyes scare me when they get like that. I'm more afraid of Kouga. Please don't leave me alone." Kagome pleaded. The wind started to howl outside, announcing Kouga's presence out down on the side of the manor.   
  
"He's waiting for you to go outside." Inuyasha growled. His eyes slowly started to glow red again.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha's eyes stopped and he noticed she was shivering.  
  
'Maybe no isn't the time to take care of him.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Lets go to bed." Inuyasha said. Kagome moved over for him to get in. He got in the bed and wrapped his arms around her bare waist. Kagome felt safe and secure in his grip. More than ever she had before. She was going to like this new Inuyasha.  
  
Maybe I should end it here. Or If you want me to keep going then send me some reviews. Hurry ppl. I need reviews. Something to look forward to. Hurricane Isabel made everything hard for me so sorry for the wait. See ya. 


	9. The love of a hanyou9

Chapter nine: To be pregnant or not be pregnant, that is the question?  
  
The next morning the sun shown into the room where the two lover's lay. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. He felt wonderful. He had actually slept and been completely asleep. Inuyasha had never slept like that ever since the day his mother died. He used to sleep perfectly well knowing he was protected. But, Kagome couldn't protect him like he could her, could she. He felt so relaxed and he didn't even know why. This was the first time every that his muscles weren't tense. He looked down at the sleeping Kagome with pride.  
  
'This is my mate to be." Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha brushed the bangs out of Kagome's eyes. He looked at her ears.   
  
'Yes she is a full demon…I wish I was so I could be happy and not worry about her. Even though, now she is probably more stronger than me…I can't let any man, no, any Demon get her.' Inuyasha thought and stressed the word demon. Inuyasha slowly went back into his deep sleep. Kagome started to wake and she looked up at Inuyasha. She saw him right as his eye lids went shut. She sat up and laid he back on her pillows. She put Inuyasha's head on her stomach and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.   
  
'He looks so cute when he's sleeping. He looks like a little child.' Kagome thought as she rubbed his back. Inuyasha purred and groaned. He sat up a little and laid his head on her chest.  
  
'I wonder if she remembered that we're naked.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He moved his head back under the blanket and thought.   
  
'Well lets just see if she notices.' Inuyasha started to suck on her nipple softly. Kagome moaned and started rubbing the back of his head. Inuyasha picked his head up out of the blanket. He looked up into Kagome's face and into her beautiful golden eyes. She looked down into his eyes. They started to come towards each other and kissed. They broke off the kiss a few seconds later.   
  
"We better get up Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha moaned and looked up at her with his cutest puppy face ever.  
  
"Do we have to? Can't we just stay in bed all day and…you know?" Inuyasha said in a sly voice. Kagome giggled and looked at the window.  
  
"The hot springs are down stairs in a cave like room right?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He nodded and looked at her in curiosity.  
  
"Well lets go down and take a bath and we can do whatever you want." Kagome said. Inuyasha got up, got there robes, put his and Kagome's on, and went to the door in a blink of an eye.  
  
"You must really want to take a bath." Kagome said when she stopped giggling.  
  
"Yea." Inuyasha said. He picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped over the balcony. He went to one of the three hot springs and was about to open the door, but he could here someone moaning and pleading.  
  
"Uhh maybe we should go in there." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why not, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blushed and started to back away from the door so Kagome wouldn't try to open it.  
  
"Because I think this one is occupied." Inuyasha said as his blushing went an even deeper shade of red. Kagome thought about it for a minute and realized what he was talking about.   
  
'Miroku and Sango must not have gotten enough of each other last night.' Inuyasha walked down the hall further and went to the last one instead of the second because he didn't want anyone to hear them. He walked in through the door and shut it behind him. The room was mad of gray stone. It was like they carved into a cave and used that. In the center of the room was the hot spring. It was rather large. It had a deep end and a shallow end. Kagome let her robe slide off and down the curves of her body. She walked over to the edge and waded into the water. Inuyasha took his off and walked in too. He went to the deep end and dived under. He came back up a twenty seconds later over by Kagome.  
  
"Come with me." Kagome swam over to where Inuyasha had dived under earlier and stopped.   
  
"Hold your breath and hang on to me, ok?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. She took a deep breath and held on to Inuyasha. Inuyasha dove deep under the water and swam under a low rock. He swam through a tunnel and half way there Kagome tapped him. She pointed at her mouth. Inuyasha stopped and kissed her. While he was kissing her he put his air into her mouth. She did a thumbs up, to say she ok. Inuyasha swam again for fifteen more seconds. Then they came to an open area. Kagome could see the top was close. They came up into some semi cold air. The water on this side was a bit cold. She got to the shallow end of wherever they were and looked around. It was beautiful. She could tell that either Inuyasha was an artist or he had one come in here to paint the stone walls. The only thing that threw her was, the person that did it must have known them both. There was a picture on the wall of Inuyasha and Kagome ice skating on a lake in the moonlight. They had never done that before so how would anyone know how to draw that. 'It looked beautiful. She had her back to Inuyasha, but her right hand was in his right and her left was in his left and they were staring at each other while skating. Inuyasha looked good. He was wearing his black pants and a loose white shirt and wearing skates from the future. Kagome was wearing a beautiful white dress that was flowing in the wind. She had a tiara on and her hair was down and flowing through the wind. It was one of the pictures that you would think would be in a fairy tale book. It looked like they were in a castle that had a lake out by it.' Kagome sighed and her eyes started to water. Inuyasha came over by her.   
  
"Kagome, are you ok? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked away from the picture and looked at him.  
  
"That painting is so beautiful. Who painted it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Umm…I did." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes bulged.  
  
"You did this?!" Kagome asked. She looked from him to the painting. Inuyasha looked confused.  
  
'Its all a simple task of picking up a paint thingy and drawing what you feel in your heart.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are a beautiful artist. I didn't know that you could paint so well. You should open up to your feelings more and do this on paper. You know how rich you would be?" Kagome told Inuyasha. Inuyasha hadn't realized that it was all that good because it wasn't his best work. Kagome hugged him. "Well since it is snowing out maybe we should go to a lake and go ice skating some time." Kagome suggested.   
  
"Fine with me. I'm good at ice skating. Kikyou and had a tournament together and we won against everyone else that was part of it." Kagome looked down and then back up to the picture.  
  
"Is that Kikyou?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked up at the painting and down to Kagome.  
  
"Course it isn't. Don't you notice the difference. You're smiling. Kikyou never smiled. Maybe I can train you and we can try for the tournament." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.   
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I have a question." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked up at her. She sounded kind of cheery so he wanted to know what it was.   
  
"Go ahead." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Uh, am I…pregnant?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked down to the water and kind of sunk in. He lifted Kagome up on to the shore and put his ear to her stomach. He could hear Kagome's heart beat and then he could hear a very, very faint heart beat. Inuyasha smiled and looked up at Kagome.   
  
"Yes, you are going to have my pup." Inuyasha said. He felt wonderful. Kagome was pregnant with his kid and Kagome was happy because she was going to have his kid and she was going to be his mate.  
  
"I have another question. How do we become mates." Kagome asked.   
  
"Well I have to mark you in two ways. One of the ways I already marked you and the other I have to leave a mark on your left shoulder, which is my teeth marks, and the other way is by taking your…virginity." Inuyasha said, blushing.   
  
"The reason why I have to leave a mark, though, is because demons have come to the point where they don't care if their woman have their thingies or not. They just want a person to bare them sons. I love you, unlike most demons would. I also wanted to marry you in the human way because of my love for you. That is why I got you your ring." Inuyasha explained. Kagome smiled and looked at her ring.  
  
"Lets have a small wedding Inuyasha family." Kagome said.  
  
"You want me to invite Sesshomaru to our wedding so he can terrorize us and your family?! No way!" Inuyasha said.   
  
"Well you don't have to if you don't want you." Kagome said. She looked around again and decided it was time that they leave.   
  
"We should come back to this place. Its so peaceful. Lets go and plan our wedding." Kagome said. 


	10. The love of a hanyou10

Hey ppl,  
  
I'm going to post my other story on Fanfiction now because I finished it last year and my friends at school said it was pretty good. I don't remember. Its called A WHOLE NEW LIFE And of course its going to be written by me, Lavenderrose98. Hope you guys like it and this chapter. O yea...just to let u know that title isn't really in caps I just did it like that so u would know it was the title for u slow ppl out there.  
  
Chapter ten: Hard Decision   
  
"Inuyasha do you really want to have a wedding because planning a wedding is hard work and takes a lot of time in which we don't have anymore. I mean think about it, we're going to have a baby, we're still looking for the jewel shards, and Sango's pregnant too. We just have too much to do." Kagome explained. Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a minute.  
  
"Ok Kagome, we can skip the wedding and say we had one. I didn't realize how much we still have to do. Speaking of jewel shards…we need to have a meeting with Sango and Miroku about this." Inuyasha said urgently. Kagome nodded and walked out of her room to go find Miroku and Sango. She walked around the balcony to their room. She knocked and walked in.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, are you in here?" Kagome said. She walked around their room. She looked up on the walls and saw paintings of them sitting together.   
  
'These must be by Inuyasha.' Kagome thought. She looked around and saw their bed. It was exactly like hers and Inuyasha's. She opened the curtain to see if they were there sleeping, but there was only a note.  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
We got a letter from Naraku saying her had Kagome and since we hadn't seen her all afternoon we figured it was true. He said if we told you he would kill her so we left. Come find us. We may need your help. I really don't want Sango apart of this because of our child, but she refused to stay home. She wanted to help save Kagome. Hope you get this soon.  
  
~Miroku~  
  
Kagome read and re-read the note. She didn't understand. She was there the whole time, well, she didn't see them, but that wasn't the point. Naraku was up to something and she had to find out…if Inuyasha would let her. She crushed the note in her hands and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.   
  
Kagome walked into her room and didn't see Inuyasha there, so she walked down the stairs and out into the garden. She couldn't find him anywhere. She figured he would only be in one place. She walked on the stone path, that obviously the servants had been working hard on, to the god tree. She walked all the way there and…she saw Inuyasha…kissing Kikyou under the tree. Kagome gasped. She wanted to go and slap the hell out of Inuyasha and Kikyou. She turned around and started to walk back to the house.   
  
'Inuyasha how could you.' Kagome thought as she walked back. She bumped into something as she walked back through the door. She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at her. She didn't even smell him go in front of her.   
  
"Get away from me Inuyasha! I don't want to talk to you! Go back to kissing Kikyou!" Kagome yelled in his face. Inuyasha looked really confused now.   
  
"Kagome what are you talking about? I haven't seen Kikyou in a long time. Is she here or something?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You should know she's here because you were just down there kissing her!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"Come with me Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome walked with him to the god tree. Inuyasha looked at the god tree and saw what Kagome was seeing. Inuyasha frowned and looked.   
  
"What do you want Naraku?" Inuyasha said in a low growl. Naraku turned to himself and Kikyou sat there smiling.  
  
"Inuyasha…" Naraku said with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Lets make a deal." Naraku said. Inuyasha lifted one eyebrow and looked at him dead in the face.   
  
"I'm listening." Inuyasha said in an even lower growl. Kagome stood behind him glaring at Kikyou. Kikyou smirked. Naraku nodded to her and then looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
"If you treasure your friend's lives then give me your first born child." Naraku said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha's eyes bulged out and his mouth fell open. Kagome gasped and nearly started to cry. Kikyou walked in front of Naraku and started leaning her back on Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there with a straight face, like his older brother always had on. Kikyou moved her hands down to his manhood and started to caress it. Kagome looked up to see if Inuyasha was enjoying this, but he wasn't. His eyes were starting to get a tint of pink and he started to glare down at her. Inuyasha finally got fed up with it and slapped her. She fell to the ground, but she was still smirking at Kagome. Kikyou got up and walked over to Kagome. Inuyasha whispered low enough for her demon ears to hear him say,  
  
"Don't move, just keep a straight face." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded. Kikyou came over to her and put the back of her hand to Kagome's cheek and rubbed it slightly. Inuyasha was too busy looking at Naraku to be watching. Kikyou moved her hand down and started to squeeze on Kagome's left breast. Kagome tried her best not to change her face. Her eyes started to water, but she held her composure. She couldn't show weakness. Inuyasha could smell the salt water of her eyes and turned around. He saw what Kikyou was doing and glared at her. He was about to hit Kikyou, but Kagome shook her head 'no'. Inuyasha turned away. He couldn't watch it. Kikyou pulled her hand back, but that was the last straw for Inuyasha as Kikyou swung to hit her stomach. Inuyasha grabbed her hand before it made contact and threw her back a Naraku. Naraku caught her and held her in his arms.  
  
"You know we are having a child. You ever touch Kagome on her stomach or anywhere at all and I will beat the shit out of you." Inuyasha said. Kagome hid behind him.   
  
"Ahh, now we know what your weakness is." Naraku said. He looked around Kagome and noticed that Kagome was not marked yet. Inuyasha realized this and looked at Kagome. Naraku was staring her dead in the face. Kagome started to feel really nervous as she looked back at him. Inuyasha grabbed her and ran as fast as he could, with Kagome in his arms, back to the manor.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome said in a worried voice. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed.   
  
"I forgot that I haven't marked you yet and Naraku is one of those demons who doesn't give a shit if your marked the other way." Inuyasha said. Kagome got out of his grip and started to walk up the stairs. She walked all the way to their room and shut the door behind her. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ceiling.   
  
'She misses them…' Inuyasha thought. All of the sudden he could hear a loud scream come from her room.   
  
"KAGOME!" 


	11. The love of a hanyou11

I am sooooo sorry for such a short chapter in a long time guys, but its been really hard for me in school and I am getting overwelmed with work. Please excuse my slowness. The only reason you really got anything is because ~*~MidnightShadow38~*~ (MS38)  
  
made me feel good. I checked the e-mail and thought because of her, I need to try and stay up and not fall asleep while writing this. So thank her for all that. You can put it in your reviews and I will post that up as part of my author's notes. Thank you for cheering me up MidnightShadow38 for making me feel good. And for the person who Said Update a billion times I am sorry to you as well. Thanks for being so patient with me. I'll update tomorrow. Promise because tomorrow is friday.see ya.  
  
Chapter eleven: The search  
  
Inuyasha ran up the stairs to get Kagome. When he opened the door, he couldn't find her. He sniffed the air and could smell two different scents mixed in with Kagome's. Kagura and Kanna must have been up here waiting for her. When Inuyasha ran to the window that was broken, he looked out and could see, in the distance, Kagome on Kagura's feather. Inuyasha jumped out to go after them, but heard some voices calling him. He turned around and saw Miroku and Sango in his window. He went back to the window panting and leaning over. He looked up at Miroku and Sango.   
  
"Where have you guys been? Didn't Naraku take you guys away?" Inuyasha said panting.  
  
"Umm no ,Inuyasha, we got an urgent message to come to a village and help woman have her baby. We left in the middle of the night and forgot to leave a not." Miroku explained.  
  
"We're really sorry." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah well because you guys didn't tell us, Naraku tricked us and took Kagome away from me and said the only way I could get you guys back was to give up my first born." Inuyasha said. Sango gasped and Miroku looked shocked.  
  
"Oh my god…We are really sorry Inuyasha. You and I can go and get her right now." Miroku said. Sango frowned and looked at him.   
  
"You're not going anywhere without me. Kagome's my friend." Sango said in a grunt. Miroku sighed and looked at her in pleading eyes. Sango thought for a minute before saying anything.  
  
"But if I stay here then Naraku can come back and take me away too." Sango said with a puppy face on. Inuyasha grunted and looked at the couple.   
  
"Well if you two don't mind I'm going right now to go find my love while you can figure out what you're going to do because who knows what Naraku and Kikyou are doing to Kagome?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome screamed. Kagura smacked her a crossed the face. Kagome had her arms behind her back and tied together. Kagome started to cry silently. Kagura smirked and looked forward.  
  
'Naraku better, at least, thank me for getting what he wanted.' Kanna looked forward and just stood there. Kagome was curled up in a ball as they flew through the air on Kagura's feather.   
  
'Inuyasha, please help me. I am so frightened. Who knows what there going to do to me?' Kagome thought frantically. They finally landed in front of a big old Chinese castle. It was obviously Naraku's lair because it had protection all around it and because it looked like the one he was in before. Kagura dragged the battered and bruised Kagome inside the castle with Kanna not too far behind. Kagura dragged her all the way up in to a tower like place with one little room at the top.   
  
'This must be the highest tower in the whole castle.' Kagome thought. Kagura lifted her up and threw her on the bed. Kagome dropped down willingly because she was too tired to resist. Kagura left the room. Kagome started to cry into the pillow on the bed. It was a crimson room. Everything was crimson in this room.  
  
'This must be the room of 'Death' or something. I doubt that all of that stuff is paint and stuff because it looks like hand prints also.' Kagome thought. All of the sudden she could hear faint screams. They weren't from outside or anything. It was like the room was crying for her to get out. Kagome covered her head, but she could still hear the voices. She screamed for them to stop and then…it got silent. Kagome uncovered her head and looked around. The room was very silent until she heard a loud bang outside her door. She looked around frantically, but saw nothing.   
  
'This has to be just my mind.' Kagome thought trying to reassure herself. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark, windy, and looked to be like a storm was starting.  
  
"This is not going to be a good night." Kagome spoke to herself. 


	12. The love of a hanyou12

Chapter twelve: Back  
  
"You are correct Kagome-sama." A voice said from the corner of the room. Kagome turned around and pulled a blanket, that was on the bed, up to her neck. She squinted her eyes so she could see the person who spoke, but all she saw was a shadow.   
  
"Hello." Said the voice right in her ear. She slowly turned her head saw Naraku sitting next to her. She bounced back and started to fall off the bed. Naraku caught her and pulled her up to him.  
  
"Kagome, I want you." Naraku said. Kagome's eyes flew open and then she smacked him. She stood up and flipped off the bed. She rammed through the door and ran down the hall. She ran a fast as she could until she reached a long dark hall way. There were statues all around the hall way so she hid behind one. She could hear someone coming down the hall so she slowed down her breathing so who ever it was wouldn't hear her. She could see someone in red walking down the hall.   
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed and ran out to him. Inuyasha turned around and looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately. Out of the corner of her eyes right as she was about to pull away she saw Kagura taking a picture with a camera. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, but it wasn't Inuyasha…It was Naraku.   
  
"You shouldn't leave stuff, that we can figure out how to read, lying around." Naraku said. Kagome looked over at Kagura and saw the photo pop out of the camera. It landed in Kagura's hand and she saw what it showed. It showed Naraku and Kagome kissing. Kagome's eyes began to water. She punched Naraku in the face and ran at Kagura. Kagura leaped up into the air and floated. She was too slow to notice that Kagome was right behind her, and with her new demon powers, was a lot stronger. She sliced Kagura right through and snatched the picture. She tore it up as much as she could before she finally stopped and ran again. She ran all through the halls and out into the world. Kagome was running for her life and was not planning to stop anytime soon.  
  
  
  
Kagome had been running for months and still could not figure out where she was. She hadn't seen Inuyasha in eight months now and she really missed him. She missed he family and she missed her friends. Kagome was always "Talking to herself" in the woods or some where out where ever she was. She had traveled through deserts and through big open fields. Her senses were great now and she could use them perfectly. Kagome stopped over by a river bank one day and decided she needed a bath. She had just bent slightly and then she felt a wetness in between her legs meaning one thing…The baby was due at any time. She decided not to take a bath, but decided to keep running. She did not want to have a baby where demons would attack her because of her moment of weakness, she had come to notice that demons thrive on killing birthing mothers. She ran for a few hours as the pain grew more and more fierce in her stomach. She went through a valley and started to realize where she was. She was about a mile away from her home. Kagome ran faster and got to the door steps in about six minutes because with a baby trying to come into the world it wasn't easy running. Kagome knocked on the great oak doors hard. A servant came and answered the door.  
  
"May I help you madam?" Asked the servant.  
  
"I live here." Kagome said in a low growl making the girl shudder. Kagome looked up to the servant and glared.  
  
"Aren't you going to let me in or do I just have to have this baby on the steps?" Kagome said. The girl bustled out of her way and looked around.   
  
"Umm the master is not here right now." The servant girl said.  
  
"Well where the hell is he?!?!" Kagome screamed as she started to have another contraction.   
  
"Well he sent another search party out looking for you. And lady Sango is upstairs putting her little one to sleep." The girl said.   
  
"Sango's here?! Where? Tell her I need her right now and send someone out to get Inuyasha right now! Move!" Kagome ordered. She could here the girl running and giving orders to everyone in the castle.   
  
"And Get some more lights lit. Dust the ceiling glass. Geez did you guys miss me that much?!" Kagome ordered some more. The girl ran and gave some more orders to more servants. More servants came out to help her get up to her room. She could here a loud clunk on what sounded like someone jumping down the stair case.   
  
"Kagome!!!" Sango yelled and nearly jumped onto Kagome.  
  
"Oh my gods where have you been?! Inuyasha hasn't slept since you were taken away. He hasn't eaten and he is just starting to look very old because he's not taking care of himself. He looks really ill to me. Last I saw him he was heading up into the mountains to ask Kouga if he's seen you. We've had two false alarms that you came back and you would always be able to tell he was coming because when he ran he would knock over trees and there would be loud rumbling noises coming." Sango said. Right after she had said this there could be a loud rumbling noise outside. It stopped after about five seconds. Sango and Kagome looked over the third story balcony to see Inuyasha walk through the door. Inuyasha turned his head side to side. He looked at the servant and he roared.  
  
"Where is she?!?! This better not be a game because this has happened too many times!!!" Inuyasha roared at all the servants. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha heard and looked up. There she was. The most beautiful sight he had seen. Kagome was back and now he could be happy again. He jumped all the way up and pulled her into a tight embrace.   
  
"Uhh Inuyasha the only reason why I'm standing here is because I wanted to see you before I had this child and it is coming and at a fast pace." Kagome squealed. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her into their room and set her on a futon. Right when he laid her down a Kaede busted through the door with servants carrying a warm blanket, hot water and some ice for Inuyasha's hand after Kagome would squeeze the hell out of it. Inuyasha didn't realize this until too late. Kagome had his hand and nearly ripped it off. Inuyasha held ok though with out hurting too much. 


	13. The love of a hanyou13

You know what ppl? I'm going to dedicate my story to my #1 fan MidnightShadow38 She has been there supporting me and she has always sent me a good e-mail about how I'm doing in the story. There is also another person who was using really big words in her/his e-mail to me and I have to get the name but Thank you for saying I need to be an author. Or at least thats how I got it anyway. On with the story.  
  
Chapter thirteen: Gemini  
  
"Push child. This baby is ready to come out and greet everyone." Kaede said in a humorous voice.  
  
"Well this baby is beating the hell out of me on the way out. This baby must have gotten that from Inuyasha because my mother said I was an angel when I was coming." Kagome said. Inuyasha grinned and nuzzled her on her neck.   
  
"Three more pushes lady Kagome." Kaede said. Kagome noticed the change in position of her name.  
  
'Lady Kagome? People who should have more respect than I should not be calling me that.' Kagome thought. She pushed once, stopped, and breathed a few times. She did this two more times and finally, when the baby was coming out, Kagome screamed and squeezed Inuyasha's hand tighter. Inuyasha squirmed a little, but let her do it. He was really happy to have her back.   
  
"The baby is out and it is a bouncing baby girl. What are you going to name her?" Kaede asked curiously. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and thought.   
  
"Do you want to name her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha looked at her, pointed at himself, and mouthed "Me?"  
  
"Yes you silly." Kagome said giggling. Kaede was wrapping the baby into a blanket to keep it out of the cold. She put the baby into Kagome's arms and looked at her baby. Hers and Inuyasha's creation. They both looked at each other and said "Gemini?" at the same time.  
  
"Why do you want to name the baby Gemini, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well because when I look at the baby, it makes me think of you. Remember when you showed me a picture of you as a baby? Well she looks just like you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why do you want to name her Gemini?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because she reminds me of you. Look she has little baby dog ears on her head. Gemini opened her eyes to reveal golden eyes with a touch of silver in them. Kagome hugged the tiny baby closer to her.  
  
"Ok well Gemini it is. We have to let Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou in to see Gemini." Inuyasha said. Kaede opened the door and in rushed the whole crew. Sango was first, holding her baby.  
  
"Kagome this is our baby. His name is Virgo. He is only like a few weeks old. Kagome looked at Virgo and back to Gemini.   
  
"Do you think they'd get married when their older?" Kagome whispered in her ear. Sango giggled.  
  
"Hell no! I am not having lechers in my family line." Inuyasha joked. Everyone except Miroku was laughing.   
  
"What is so funny what are you guys talking about? Shippou what are they talking about?" Miroku asked, but Shippou ignored him and jumped up next to Kagome and the baby.  
  
"Kagome, I'm going to go out on a journey. I have to find something I lost." Shippou said.   
  
"But Shippou, you're only a little boy." Kagome said in a sweet motherly tone.  
  
"At least let Inuyasha come with you." Kagome pleaded.   
  
"Yeah runt because I can't have something happen to you because I would feel responsible and hurt and I hate feeling like that."  
  
"No, I need to do this on my own, but I won't leave yet. I'll leave in a couple weeks." Shippou explained.   
  
"Alright, but promise me you will say good bye to me, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara before you leave." Kagome said.  
  
"I promise." He said. He smiled and jumped up on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha picked him up and hit him on the head for old times sake. He looked down at Kagome and laid down next to her. Miroku and Sango took this as a sign that they should leave them be. They crept out of the room, grabbing Shippou, and shutting the door. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and the other around the baby and Kagome's arms.  
  
"I really missed you Kagome. Where were you all this time? I had search parties out looking for you all over the place." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him and looked down at the baby.  
  
"When I finally got away from Naraku, I was stranded and had to fend for myself for all that time. When I felt the baby coming, I all of the sudden knew the way home and wanted you to be there when I had our baby. You know you still haven't marked me and that gave me lots of problems while I was out there." Kagome said. She did not blush like she would have, but smiled and Inuyasha noticed that.  
  
"I know. You've changed a lot since when you were taken away from me." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Not really. I just didn't blush because can't you tell that I really can't blush at the moment? I just had a baby and that knocked all feeling of needing to blush." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to nuzzle her on her neck. He put his teeth right between her neck and her shoulder. She nodded and he bit down hard enough to make her bleed. Kagome winced, but let him go on. Blood was trickling down her neck. Inuyasha licked it up and licked her scar a bit. Kagome smiled and looked deeply into his eyes. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her. They felt a squirm between them and Kagome felt a light tug on her hair. Gemini was looking up at them.  
  
"Oh yeah…" Kagome said, blushing now.   
  
"I have to feed her. She must be really hungry after all the excitement of coming into the world." Kagome said. Inuyasha blushed and looked away a little.   
  
"Uhh if you want me to leave I will." Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled and shook her head.   
  
"You can stay. You are my mate and this is your baby girl too." Kagome said. She lifted up her shirt a little and let Gemini drink away. Inuyasha put his head on hers as he watched Gemini. Kagome watched Gemini as well. She felt so different finally having her own child. It was one of the best experiences she had ever had. When Gemini finished, the family lay in their bed and all fell asleep together. 


	14. The love of a hanyou14

Chapter fourteen: The promise  
  
Inuyasha woke up early the next morning and, nearly, forgot that he and Kagome had a baby. He turned over to look into Kagome's face, but only got a face full of a baby. Gemini was laying on top of her father's face giggling.  
  
"Alright kid. You are one day old. When are you going to move and get your own place? You're old enough right?" Inuyasha said in a goofy voice. He could hear giggling come from someone else besides Gemini. Kagome rolled over on her side and laughed at Inuyasha's goofy phrase.  
  
"Gem won't be moving until she is eighteen unless she thinks she can handle it." Kagome said.  
  
"What? That soon? Its too dangerous out there for her. She shouldn't move until she's married." Inuyasha said in a confused voice.  
  
"Oh yea, that's right in this day you don't have the daughter's move until they are married." Kagome realized. Inuyasha got out of bed and picked up Gemini and gave Kagome a hand to lift her up. Kagome slowly pulled up and stood nearly loosing her balance from the pain in her stomach and the other place. Inuyasha helped her put her robe on over her night kimono. Kagome walked over, with Gem, to the baby bed and put on a baby outfit, from Kagome's time, to put on Gem. Gem started to frown a little and little tears welled up in her eyes. Kagome looked at her. "What? You don't like your baby outfit." Kagome asked. Kagome thought for a minute and realized. "Oh your hungry I'm sorry Gem. As Kagome fed Gem, Inuyasha sat on the bed and watched Kagome. Kagome leaned her head back on the chair and relaxed, sort of. A few minutes later she felt something tugging on her shirt.  
  
"Are you don't Gem?" Kagome asked in a sweet cooing voice. Inuyasha got off the bed and walked over to them. He took Gem out of Kagome's arms so Kagome could get off the chair. She put on some silk slippers and walked out of their room with Inuyasha and Gem right behind her. Kagome walked down the two sets of stairs and went into the dining hall. Right as she walked in she took Gem from Inuyasha arms and walked over to Sango and her baby.   
  
"Hey Sango, where's Miroku?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"I think he went outside in the backyard for a walk. Inuyasha I think its time for you and Miroku to talk. I think he needs another male to talk to." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded and followed Miroku's scent outside.  
  
"So what's you babies name Sango. Its obvious that he is a boy because he is dressed up in black and blue Jacket." Kagome said.  
  
"His name is Shshoni." Sango said. She looked down at her baby boy and smiled as he giggled and played with Gem.  
  
"He is only about three weeks old and we decided his nick-name could be oni." Sango explained. She looked up at Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back. She put gem on her lap and same a Sango. Oni reached out to Gem and tapped her face a little. Unlike a normal child that would cry Gem reached out her hand and Oni slightly grabbed it. Sango and Kagome laughed together.   
  
"Would that be so cool if they got married together when they grew up." Kagome asked.  
  
"That could be arranged Kagome. You know in this age there are a lot of arranged marriages." Sango said. Kagome looked at her and shook her head slightly. She looked down at Gem and back up to Sango.  
  
"I want her to marry for love like I have and you have. Would you want someone making you marry someone you could possibly hate or not want to be with? Not that Oni will be like that, but still?" Kagome asked.   
  
"You know you are right. I would have never thought of that. I was to be arranged to marry a man in my village, but with the complication that he's six feet under…" Sango said sarcastically. Kagome and Sango laughed again.  
  
"I wonder where those boys went?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha walked with Miroku around the maze of trees in his backyard. They were silent at first, but then they started to talk.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want you to protect Sango and Oni for me." Miroku said very seriously.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Miroku? You're not going anywhere." Inuyasha said.  
  
"If I get sucked into my hand, I don't want Sango to be alone. Her and Oni mean the world and my life to me. I don't want them to be unprotected. If something happens to me, Inuyasha, promise me that you will protect her." Miroku said.  
  
"Miroku you're not-"  
  
"PROMISE ME INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha looked at him with a sad face on him.  
  
"Alright, but you have to promise the same thing. Oh yeah, and no touching her if anything happened. Got it?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Alright, deal." Miroku said and smiled.  
  
"You know Inuyasha I never really thought that you would ever admit your feelings to Kagome. I thought you would both just live miserable and then die miserable. You guys are very lucky that you live forever together. Sango and I only have, what, fifty years left?" Miroku said.  
  
"Hey fifty years is a lot. Especially if your pinned to a fucking tree all that time. I doubt that I'll live longer than that though. For some reason I have a feeling Kagome will out live me, but not by much." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Maybe you guys will have all the demon traits and you won't die from disease, but maybe you'll die at a human age. Well never mind because your like what one hundred and some odd years old now? Maybe your not supposed to out live Kagome and she is going to die right after you. Why are we talking about this. Lets talk about our cute little kids we finally have." Inuyasha was very happy to change the subject to something like his little baby girl.  
  
"I will have to protect my baby girl from all those bad demons out there and little future perverts name Oni.  
  
"Hey I resent that. Maybe my son will be a lot better than me. That would be a good thing I guess. I wonder what they'll be like when they grow up. It will be a great and one of the hardest journies ever."  
  
"Yep. I can't wait until Gem can talk and walk. I'll take her everywhere. I will have so much fun with Gem and Kagome. It'll be interesting to see how Sango and Kagome Change too."  
  
"We'll have to wait and see." Miroku said. 


	15. The love of a hanyou15

Alright ppl prepare y'rselves for a very sad chapter. Adding to the sadnees, if I don't get at least ten reviews by Saturday then I won't post my next chapter for a while. I used to get like twenty a day ppl come on now. Where are my loyal fans?!?! On with the story.  
  
Chapter fifteen: Stuck  
  
"Sango, I'm going to my time for a bit with Gem. I want my mother to meet her first Grandchild. Would you tell Inuyasha to come get us in a while?" Kagome asked. Sango looked up at her and nodded.   
  
"Thanks Sango. I'll bring you back something." Kagome said. Sango waved good bye to them and walked into the manor. Kagome walked all the way to the bone-eaters well and jumped in. When she got on the other side she heard, what sounded like a rock closing over something. She knocked the thought out of her head and carried Gem all the way up the well. She looked back and noticed she didn't have a tail anymore.  
  
"What the heck?!" Kagome asked allowed. She looked at her hands and only had her normal short nails.   
  
'Maybe its just because I lose my powers on a whatever moon this is.' Kagome thought to herself. She walked into the house to loud squeals of joy and a happy Grandfather and brother.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked back to the house and went to go find their wives.   
  
"Hey Sango, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around for her in the house.   
  
"She went back to her time so her mother could meet your new child." Sango explained.  
  
"She said come in get her in a little while, but its been about two hours since she left." Sango said.  
  
"Where's Oni?" Miroku asked. Sango put a finger to her mouth and pointed in the other room.  
  
"I just put him sleep a couple minutes ago." Sango whispered. Miroku nodded and went upstairs. Inuyasha just waved and left to go and get Kagome and Gem. Inuyasha ran to the well and reached it in about three minutes. He jumped it and landed hard on the ground. Inuyasha cursed at the pain and then realized he couldn't get through the well.  
  
"What the hell?! Kagome!!!" Inuyasha screamed. He jumped out of the well and tried again. It didn't work. He tried over and over again and it didn't work. He got out of the well and ran back home.   
  
"Miroku, Sango!" Inuyasha cried. Tears started to rush out of his eyes. He looked all around the house for them and he should have guessed they were in their bedroom. He knocked on there door and Sango answered the door, her face flushed.   
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? Why are you crying?" Miroku came to the door behind her.  
  
"I can't get through the well. I don't think Kagome can either!" Inuyasha cried. Sango's eyes bulged and Miroku's mouth dropped. Sango let out a cry and then said,  
  
"We must go and speak with Kaede." Sango said. Miroku walked back into their room and grabbed the baby, still sleeping, and left. Inuyasha led them all the way to the well and jumped and once again he did not go through. He climbed, looking down with a tears still in his. He looked up at them and walked away. Sango had a worried expression on her face.   
  
'Inuyasha may never see his mate or his child again…' Sango thought.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha…I wonder what happened to the well." Miroku said. Sango looked up at him. She was leaning into his embrace with Oni in her arms. She gazed into his eyes as Oni started to squirm. They both looked down at the baby in her arms.  
  
"We are very lucky compared to them right now. I wonder if Kagome realizes the well isn't working and if she misses us." Sango thought.  
  
Thats is all and sorry for such a short chapter. But remeber I want to hear from my loyal fans. E-MAIL ME!!!! 


	16. The love of a hanyou16

I'm sorry it took me so long. My godfather just died on Saturday the 15 of November 2003 and I have been trying to finish this chapter. Can you guys at least give me 7 reviews because I used to get a lot. Thanks in advance.  
  
Chapter sixteen: The proposition  
  
Inuyasha was going through great turmoil. He needed Kagome back and it was time that they start the mission that they never completed because of all these love confessions. It was time to find the rest of the shards of the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha could hear the wind howling and noticed that there was no breeze. As he sat at the mouth of the bone eater's well, he looked into the forest and saw Kouga standing behind a tree.  
  
"What do you want now Kouga?! Haven't you had enough embarrassment for one life time?" Inuyasha said in a mocking voice. Kouga just smirked.  
  
"What are you smirking about wolf boy? Its not like you can have Kagome because she's mine!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's fine Inuyasha, but I have a proposition for you." Kouga spoke steadily. Inuyasha nodded his head for him to keep going.  
  
"I have a lot of jewel shards and I will let you have them if you let me have Kagome for one night…No interruptions…No dog boy trying to rip my head of. Just me and her." Kouga said. It would have been a lot easier with Kagome here, but she wasn't and he wasn't going to allow him to go near her.  
  
"No!!! Touch her and I will rip your other arms off. And then I'll rip your legs off too!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Fine then. I guess you're stuck. The only way you can get on the other side is with the whole jewel. I know the person who put it on the and I know the person who can take it off." Kouga said. Inuyasha stared at him dumbfounded.   
  
"F-F-Fine. Give me the jewel first and then you can." Inuyasha said to the ass hole wolf demon.  
  
'The only thing is, is that I'm going over there first to get her and then I'm going to run away with her.' Inuyasha thought. Kouga dug into his pocket and pulled out the jewel and put it into Inuyasha's hand. Kouga smirked and ran into the well. Inuyasha looked down into it and noticed he was gone.   
  
"What the?!?!" Inuyasha said out loud. Inuyasha jumped into the well and still couldn't get through.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga was on the other side and who knows what he might do.   
  
Kouga got on the other side and started to sniff Kagome out. He looked at a weird looking hut and saw Kagome behind a clear thing. He climbed up a tree outside her house and sat on a branch outside her window. She was changing into a red silk dress thing. At the end of the straps there were little roses. She turned to the side and looked at something. She walked over and picked up a baby in a crib. Kouga got closer to the window and nearly fell out of the tree. Kagome all of the sudden stopped in mid step and turned to the window.  
  
'I sense a jewel shard.' Kagome looked towards the window and saw a shadow. She put Sakura back in her crib and went over to her bed. She pulled a dagger out from under her pillow and hid is on the strap of her red thong. She walked over to the window and pulled it open.  
  
"Kouga! What do you want?! Don't scare..me…like…..that." Kagome said slowly as she realized he was on this side of the well.  
  
"How did you get here?!" Kagome asked urgently.  
  
"Inuyasha and I had a little deal and too bad that…He was stupid enough to fall for it. You're mine!" Kouga roared.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome screamed. She picked Gem up and ran out of her room slamming the door behind her. Kagome ran downstairs to the kitchen to find her mother.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I have gone out with your grandfather and Souta for dinner. I thought you were asleep so I will just order you something. Well will be back after dinner.  
  
~Love Mom~  
  
"Oh great good time to not be home Mom!" Kagome yelled to herself. She heard a slam upstairs and ran out of the house. She ran to the bone eater's well and jumped in. She landed and could not go through.  
  
"What? How come I can't go through?! Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome screamed. She heard a crack above her and looked up.  
  
"Oh Kagome." Kouga said smiling at her. She saw something sparkling around his neck. It was the Shikon jewel. Her only hope of escape. She snatched at it, but moved.   
  
"I don't think so." He slapped her a crossed her face. He grabbed the baby and put her in a blanket to lay in outside of the well.  
  
"Hey baby. You don't want to see this." Kouga said to Gem. He put her right at the mouth of the well. He went back down and picked Kagome up. He pinned her to the wall and pressed his manhood up again her.  
  
"You feel that? That's how I've been since that day I made you give me head. Now you're going to finish the job." Kouga said. Kagome whimpered. She didn't want to put anything of his in her mouth. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to smash her against the wall. She was confused.   
  
'I thought he wanted me to finish what I started.' Kagome thought to herself. She felt him lift her night dress up and pull down her red thong. He plunged himself into her, hard. She screamed loudly into his ear. He pumped in and out of her as he had her pinned to the wall. He started to fall backwards and pulled her too. He landed on the ground and she felt on top of his manhood so hard that she thought that it would have came out of her mouth. He held her hips and pulled her up and down. She kept trying to scratch, bite, and punch what ever she could of him. He didn't feel any of it. She reached down and twisted his balls around. Kouga howled in pain and threw her off him. Kagome snatched the Shikon jewel as he threw her. She pulled back on her thong and jumped up to get Gem. She grabbed her and fell back into the well. Right as she was going through, Kouga grabbed a hold of her. They both were on the other side. Kouga had fainted as he went over to the other side with her. Kagome still had Gem in her arms when they got there. She opened her eyes and looked up. She could see a hand hanging over the well with red sleeves. She pulled on it and the person jumped.  
  
"Inuyasha! Help me!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked down at his lover and baby. He pulled her up and pulled them both into a tight embrace.  
  
"You're ok. You're ok and I am very happy about that. Kouga didn't do anything while you were there did he? He didn't…" Inuyasha stopped as he sniffed the air. He got close to Kagome and could smell it.   
  
"You have Kouga's scent all over you…" Inuyasha said slowly. Inuyasha's eyes started to change. He was more angry than ever. He wanted to destroy Kouga. He looked at Kagome with sad, still red, eyes.  
  
"Where is he?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked down and pointed at the well. Inuyasha walked over to it and looked in. There he was laying there asleep.  
  
'Get ready for your death.' Inuyasha thought as he jumped to the bottom. 


	17. AN

Alright ppl, heres the scoop. I want all of you to click on this place and review this girls story.   
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=338999&chapter=15  
  
If she doesn't write another Chapter then I won't either. She is the reason why I started writing this story anyway. I want you all to review it. You don't even have to read it just say stuff like "Its is a good story" and "It's the best I've ever read" I want her to write more and I figured she stopped writing because she hasn't gotten any reviews. I will check to see if she has gotten ne and if she didn't then I won't update. Sorry guys I just really want her to keep doing her story.  
  
Lots of luv  
  
Lavenderrose98 


	18. The love of a hanyou17

Thank you to all those ppl who reviewed my friends story, but I still need more. She still hasn't updated and its making me mad. Can you guys like review every chapter or something. It would really help. Thank you so much. I am checking to see if you ask to update so you better do it if you want more chapters!!!  
  
Chapter seventeen: The warning  
  
"Back away dog-turd or I will break the Jewel again. I swear it!" Kouga growled from the bottom of the well. Inuyasha clenched his hand tight on the mouth of the well.   
  
"Yea back away and I may tell you how my day was." Kouga said with a smirk. Inuyasha control snapped and he lunged for Kouga. Kouga jumped while he could to at least get out of the well. Inuyasha grabbed onto Kouga's shirt and was dragged out along with it.  
  
'Inuyasha…' A voice said in Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha let go of the shirt and fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome..? Did you just say my name?" Inuyasha asked as Kouga sped off into the woods.  
  
"No." Kagome said as she looked around to make sure Kouga wasn't coming back.  
  
"Ah shit! I let him go!" Inuyasha realized with a lot of anger. Kagome smiled a little and walked towards him.   
  
"Its ok Inuyasha. You don't have to." Kagome said. Inuyasha embraced her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"No, love, I must go after him…He…rapped you." Inuyasha said. At that Kagome's eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Lets just go back to the manor and go to sleep. I'll get him later." Inuyasha said as they walked back to the manor.  
  
LATER THE NIGHT  
  
'Inuyasha, you must leave Kagome.' A voice said in his head.   
  
'Who are you? Why do you want me to leave Kagome?!' Inuyasha asked the voice.  
  
'I cannot speak my name, but I have come to warn you…' The voice said in a nervous, high pitched way.  
  
'You've come to warn me what?' Inuyasha said.   
  
"If you stay with Kagome and Gemini, then you will put them to death. Everyone you love or know will die if you stay with them. There is a plot, Inuyasha…I just want to protect you three from a gruesome fate.' The voice said.   
  
'Why should I believe you?' Inuyasha said to the voice. It was quiet for a few minutes until, 'Because…I am you. I am your conscience. I am your heart and mind. If you stay with her she will truly die, Inuyasha.' Pictures of Kagome standing in a beautiful white gown, looking out onto a lake, were showing. Her dress looked like she was a princess. In her arms was Gemini in a beautiful, baby, white dress just like her mommy's. Then Fire flew up all around them and the world crumbled away of their part of the land. Kagome screamed for Inuyasha. She put her hand out to him and disappeared.  
  
'STAY AWAY!!!'   
  
"AHHHH!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he woke with a start. Kagome woke up next to him.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? Did you have a nightmare?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her in horror.  
  
"Umm nothing. Go back to sleep, love." Kagome looked at him and then hugged. She pulled him down and kissed him. Inuyasha backed away a little and then said,  
  
"Good night." Kagome looked at him curiously and then laid back down. Kagome was kind of shocked, but ignored it.  
  
"Good night, Inuyasha." Kagome said and went back to sleep. Inuyasha was starting to sweat a lot. It was a cold sweat. He could hear Gem moving around in her crib. Gem lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly got out of bed, as to not wake Kagome, and went over to her. He picked her up and held her close to him.  
  
"Gem, I need you to take care of your mommy for me. I have to go away to protect you and her. I want you to always remember, I love you and your mommy." Inuyasha said. Gem lifted her tiny hand up to Inuyasha's face and put it to his cheek. Inuyasha grabbed her tiny and kissed her palm.   
  
"I have to go." Inuyasha said. As he put Gem down into her crib, he wrote a note just saying he was going for a couple days and not to go looking for him. He looked at gem and kissed her forehead and walked over to Kagome. He looked at her face as the moonlight, from the window, was shining down into her face. She was beautiful. He kissed her lips, and as if she could tell he was kissing her, she kissed him back. He backed away and let a tear slid down his face.   
  
"I will miss you forever, my love." She started to stir in her sleep. He noticed and jumped out the window onto a rock and leaped away into the night. 


	19. The love of a hanyou18

Chapter eighteen: Changes  
  
Kagome woke up the next day to find Inuyasha wasn't in bed with her like he usually was. She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser to get her robe when she found a note.  
  
'Oh ok I guess he's alright then.' Kagome thought. She looked over to see if Gem was still sleeping. Gem was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. She lifted her hand and waved it around. A image came above her hand and it showed…Inuyasha? Inuyasha was walking though the forest by himself. His sleeves and pants were cut up, like he had been attacked. He was stumbling through the forest, apparently trying to get out or away from something. Kagome gasped and looked down at Gemini. She looked like she was being possessed by something. Then her eyes went back to their golden brown tint. She dropped her hand and went back to sleep. Kagome ran out of her room and ran over to Sango's. She knocked before she heard a voice say to come in. She walked in and went over to the bed where Sango was sitting up and Miroku was still sleeping.   
  
"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked at seeing Kagome's face looked worried and scared.  
  
"Inuyasha….He's been attacked in the wood. Gem…Hand waved and-" Sango cut Kagome short sentence.   
  
"Calm down Kagome. You say Inuyasha 's been attacked? How do you know?" Sango asked.  
  
"Gem was waving her hand around, when I woke up, and I saw an image of Inuyasha stumbling through the forest. He was hurt and his clothes were all cut up." Kagome said. Sango looked at her with wide eyes. Miroku started to stir in his sleep. Sango looked down at him and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Alright, we can go look for him. Let me just put Oni in the bed with him and leave a note for him." Sango said.  
  
"Thank you so much." Kagome said gratefully to her best friend. Kagome rushed out of the room to go get herself ready. It only took about five minutes. She put Gem into Miroku and Sango's bed with Oni and Miroku and ran out of her room downstairs. Sango jumped over the balcony and onto Kirara's back. Kagome jumped onto her back too and they rushed out of the house.   
  
"Kirara, sniff Inuyasha's scent out!" Sango said. Kirara roared and started to run north. Kagome's heart started to beat really fast as they seemed to be following his scent. All of the sudden Kagome's body started to pulse. She grabbed her chest and started moaning in pain.  
  
"There he is Kagome!" Sango said. Sango felt Kagome clutch on her shoulder and turned her head around to see Kagome in pain and clutching her chest.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked.   
  
Inuyasha turned around at the mention of her name. He saw Sango and Kagome riding towards him. He saw them stop and Sango pull Kagome off Kirara and lay her down on the ground.   
  
"Kagome!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha started to run towards them, but then stopped. The closer she got to him the more pain she was in. Inuyasha ran in the opposite direction and kept running. Kagome could finally breath and sat up.  
  
"Ohhhhh, my head hurts." Kagome said. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha was running away from her.   
  
'Does he…….love me anymore?' Kagome asked herself. A tear came out of her eyes and she looked down into her lap. She got up and looked at Sango.   
  
"Sango, go home. I need to talk to Inuyasha alone. I have to catch him." Kagome said breathlessly. Sango was about to shake her head no, but then saw the look in her eyes.   
  
"Alright Kagome. Please be careful because the way he's acting is weird. Sango hugged Kagome and got back on Kirara. They flew off into the sky to go back home. Kagome looked the way that Inuyasha had ran.  
  
'Oh Inuyasha, what have I done for you to be running away from me?' Kagome asked herself. She got up off the ground and ran in Inuyasha's direction. Kagome had never gotten her demon attributes back ever since when she had gotten stuck on her side, but her running instinct came back. Or is it just that she feels that she needs to keep running. Her body started to pulse again and her chest starting heaving. She kept running. She stopped as soon as she felt that he was close. She stopped and looked around. Kagome finally spotted him, but then passed out on the ground. Inuyasha saw her pass out and came out of his hiding spot. He couldn't just leave her there to stay alone.  
  
'I have to take her back to her home. I must take her and Gem so I never have to worry about them hurting again.' Inuyasha thought. He picked Kagome up and took her back to the manor to pick up her stuff and Gem. 


	20. The love of a hanyou19

Chapter nineteen: The mistake   
  
Inuyasha walked into his manor with Kagome in his arms, sleeping like a midnight angel. He looked down at her sleeping form. She was beautiful. He was going to miss having her and his baby with him. He would have kept Gem, but Kagome would never forgive him, miss her baby, their baby, and he wanted her to at least have a piece of him in the future.   
  
"Ah Kagome, why did this have to happen? I don't want to take you back…" Inuyasha whimpered into her shoulder.   
  
"Why did that dream have to be real. I don't want whoever it is to hurt you…" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat up in his arms. Inuyasha's eyes nearly fell out of his head, he was so surprised.   
  
"Inuyasha? What's been going on? You can tell me Inuyasha. We're married now. We don't have to keep secrets from each other. Especially if it has something to do with me losing you." Kagome said. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes and so sorrow, pain, distress. Kagome looked away and down to the floor.   
  
"Kagome, I have to take you back to your time where you belong. I don't know what is going on, but you and Gem will…..will….die if you stay here with me." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him and to her hands.   
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to stay with you no matter what. Your going to let some dream scare you like that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her and frowned.  
  
"Kagome, I have proof that I can't stay with you because you fell over when you came near me!" Inuyasha stated. Kagome looked like she was going to bust out laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha, that was because I am having cramps. You know my time of the month and all." Kagome said while laughing. Inuyasha sniffed the air. She was right. It was just her time of the month.  
  
"Thank god!" Inuyasha said. He looked into her eyes again and pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her all over her face and neck.  
  
"It was just a nightmare then. Kagome don't ever leave me. I'm sorry I just can't hold in how happy I am that I don't have to leave you and Gem in your time!" Inuyasha started to sob in her shoulder. Kagome just rubbed his back and head and looked at him.  
  
"Its ok Inuyasha, its ok." She cooed. Inuyasha cleared off his face and kissed her deeply and passionately. Kagome kissed him back. They kissed for a couple minutes before they noticed that they had an audience. Sango, Miroku, Gem, and Oni were all in the doorway. Sango walked in with Gem and gave her to Kagome.   
  
"Are you two alright now?" Sango asked slowly. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled.   
  
All six of them went out onto Kagome and Inuyasha's balcony to look out on the lands.  
  
"Yea we're ok…for now."   
  
THE END 


	21. You must read this

Hey u guys. Now that The love of a Hanyou is over I have another story starting up. Its called A whole New life. Read and Review ppl! Thanx for all ur support in the love of a hanyou. :) 


	22. Requests

HEy Everyone. I just got a request asking me to make a seqeul. I would love to do that, but only if I get more request on my story. I don't care if ur one person using different name or anyhting, but I'm saying if I don't get a least 30 more requests I'm not doing. It takes time to do this and I want to do it if I'm actualing to have ppl reading it. Byez

Lavenderrose98 


End file.
